Son of Time
by Dr. Dragon
Summary: With a Monster for a Father, how could he have been anything else. With hatred in his veins and deceit in his soul, how could he have done anything else. He wasn't meant to exist, was never meant to be born. But he was and now destiny will bow to his will. They call him an abomination, but one day he will rule them all. It's only a matter of Time.
1. Chapter 1 - Before the Begining

**Hi, yes its another new story, I am going to update all the others when I get round to doing it but this idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. I tried removing it by banging my head on a wall and I tried overloading it by reading smut but it wouldn't die. Anyway this is a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover although there will be chapters with other crossovers too. Now the 1st part of the story will be Narutos world and then he goes to Percy's and the other's come in later. Haven't decided where in time he'll come into it but I know he will have finished his universe story. Warning: will have explicit scenes. Submissive girls, large harem and hints of rape. Will not be a nice story for the girls in any world and if this offends you then turn away now. **

Chapter 1 – Before the Begining

Deep beneath the Earth, in the bowels of Tartarus, an impossibly evil and malicious entity was pulled screaming back to his prison. He was furious. It had taken him 5000 years to find that exit and now, no doubt, Hades was on his way to check the disturbance. He had no way of getting back there now and even if he did, he would have to explain how he was alive. It had been paradise over there, especially when comparing it to this pit of his he was in now. Despite being forced to live as a human, he had been able to enjoy a few decades of feeling the sun again, and he managed to mould his life pretty well. Dictator of the strongest village there, able to kill as much as he liked and two loyal women whose minds had slowly be enslaved. He had even allowed one of them to bear his heir. He had never had a use for any half-blood of his own, none of his kind had. When they needed a job done they sent a monster or corrupted one already in existence but the brat might prove useful one day and even now, there was a connection linking them across the borders of dimensions.

But then it had been spoiled by those Shinto gods had caught on to him and expelled him from that realm. They couldn't touch his child though, not anymore. Instead they just sent a pawn of theirs they resurrected and temporarily empowered to meet him head on at the cost of their very immortality. He had beaten the fool's pet fox easily but had then felt an ominous chill and their precious shinigami had appeared in person to expel him from the world. At least he had pulled the so called Madara from his body as a price and the fox had been sealed inside his child, but still. He sat back and decide to let more pleasant memories overtake him

_Two unbelievably hot women kneeled in front of him looking up at him with a look of adoration. The one on the right was a busty blond named Tsunade who was using her H-cup breasts to pleasure him whilst the unbelievably, sexy red-head named Kushina on the left liked the tip of his cock. He pushed Tsunade away before grabbing Kushinas crimson locks and forcing her to move faster and take him in her mouth properly. She had been trained over the course of years to submit to his will and did not protest even when he pulled her head down all the way so her nose was poking him above his crotch. He groaned as he released himself into her talented mouth and watched as she pulled back slurping all his seed into her mouth. She crawled over to Tsunade before drawing the Blond into an open-mouthed kiss sharing his cum between them. Tsunade pulled back looking slightly ashamed. He had only been fucking her for a few months so she still had some fight in her. He intended to remove _

_that from her tonight. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the large nipples before throwing her so she landed on the bed across the room. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position as he grabbed Kushinas hand and led her other. _

"_Sit on the chair for now" he ordered the red-head who nodded submissively before obeying. He turned back to Tsunade and flipped her over so she landed on her knees before placing himself at her entrance and thrusting through in one quick motion. She wasn't a virgin even when he claimed her but she still hadn't been used that often resulting in a very tight cunt. Any reservations the bitch had been feeling were removed at the now familiar feeling of her lover's cock forcing her pussy open and spearing her repeatedly. About twenty minutes and a multitude of orgasms later, Tsunade felt the being that was now above her grunt before releasing his warm seed inside her and pulling out. Shame instantly filled her again at giving in so easily._

_Seeing this, the entity smirked before making a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said and three solid clones poofed into existence near him. "Break her" he commanded to her horror before turning to Kushina who had been fingering herself relentlessly for a while and pulled her by the hair up to his level and kissing her mouth. As he claimed the mouth of the red-head with his tongue, one of his clones was claiming the mouth of the blond with his cock whilst enough was thrusting into her abused pussy from below and the last was behind her using her ass. Gripping Kushinas waist the real one pushed into her pussy and let himself fall back into the rhythm of fucking his favourite slave._

_Meanwhile having all three orifices filled by cock was taking its toll on Tsunade who whilst having put up a good fight had finally been forced to succumb to the pleasure leaving her mental defences down. The clone fucking her mouth smirked seeing this before his eyes turned gold and began spinning slightly rewriting her mind to his benefit. Most of it was left untouched but a feeling of submissiveness to his will and desires was added whilst her loyalty was changed from the village to him personally. This done, his eyes turned back to normal and he nodded to the other two letting them know the job was done. Pulling out of Tsunade's pussy and ass causing her to moan at the loss of feeling, both came round and held their dicks in front of her, causing her ne mindset to immediately realise what they wanted and raise her hands to start jacking them off whilst her lips and tongue were still working on the one in her mouth._

_Kushina who was now practically screaming in pleasure from the sensations being sent through her body wrapped her legs around her master's body and letting him use her as he wished. As the three clones came, coating Tsunade's face, hair and large bust with their seed, they dispelled sending the memories of the experience back to the original who came with the force of the four combined sending his essence straight into her womb. Pulling back and panting slightly. Fake identity or not, it was a good day to be Minato Namikaze, a fact which was only reinforced when the now seductively grinning Tsunade crawled over to Kushina and let her lick the seed of her breasts._

That was the day that the child Naruto was conceived, the only half-blood offspring of a titan, the one who would one day release him from this prison and help him take his revenge on the Gods.

And with that thought, the Titan Lord Kronos laughed.

**Well there you go the 1st chapter and I warned you it wasn't going to be nice for the women. Expect it to only get worse for them from here. On a related note, how did you like my first real lemon? I will try to update my other stories soon as well. If they don't have the word Abandoned in the summary, I will come back to them. See you next time, whatever story it might be.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Voice and the Fox

**I'm back and as you may have noticed, all my stories have been updated to 2 chapters. I also have three new ones rolling around in my head but I'll only do one right now. As with all my other work, if you see something in it you like, feel free to use it. More details at the end.**

**Forgot to say last chapter but neither PJ and the Olympians or Naruto belong to me, nor will they ever so I don't see the need to say this ever again.**

**Had a lot of reviews from people. Generally good feedback and a few useful ideas that I may try to incorporate into my story. 1 thing, someone said that Zoe Nightshade was Atlas' half-blood daughter. It says in Sea of Monsters that a half-blood was the child of a god/titan and a mortal human. I'm pretty sure Zoe was the daughter of a river spirit and Atlas, therefore she doesn't classify as a half-blood. Just wanted to clear that up**

Chapter 2 – The Dark Voice and the Fox

7 years had passed since the fateful day when the beloved 4th Hokage had died to save the village from the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine Tailed Fox Demon. Not that much had changed. People had rebuilt what was damaged and the Shinobi that were lost were replaced. Those that had lost a loved one or family member to the Kyuubi grieved but for the most part life continued as normal. Or so it seemed on the surface. The villagers had changed in the attack. There had been Shinobi wars and even a previous attempted attack on the village by Kyuubi, but never before had the civilians been forced to bear witness to what it meant to be a ninja. The aftermath had been horrible. Ninjas going rogue, ninjas going mad and at the centre of it was a being that they felt could be blamed for it. Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinchuriki of the Demon. The boy himself didn't help matters. He was a very strange child. He wasn't very good at socialising and there was something…off about him. Those that bothered to try to get to know him were soon taken in by his voice and his words. He seemed to know just what to say to convince them to do whatever he wanted. He was certainly very smart, his intelligence equalled only by his chakra capacity.

He also disappeared off into the forests surrounding Konoha several times a week with a number of books with and when he returned he seemed tired but he turned the books back in and when tested on the material he proved he had it all memorised. No-one knew what he was actually up to though. The boy in question was currently sitting in a clearing he had found, his eyes glowing golden whilst he read through the books. Around him were many butterflies and insects that were seemingly frozen, just hanging there or lying there not moving unless you looked really closely and then you could see they were just moving really slow. Naruto never showed anybody he could do this though; he was paranoid about what would happen.

As he finished the books he was reading, his eyes turned back to their normal blue with specks of red in and the creatures sped up back to normal. He headed back to the village to prepare for the start of the academy the next day. He had read all books he possibly could until he graduated: history, chakra, basic jutsu and so on. He had learned the Henge already but refused to even attempt the others until he could perform the first without handseals or words. He had managed to cut down the number of handseals to 5 but he still had to whisper the jutsu for it to work. He could work much faster due to his ability but he needed to be able to do more.

That Night

Naruto awoke on the edge of a pit in a dark cavern. There was a dark chuckling coming from it as he looked around, there appeared to be nothing interesting in the cavern apart from the pit. Suddenly the chuckling stopped and a voice echoed through the cavern, it made Narutos skin crawl but it was somehow comforting at the same time

"**So you finally managed to pull yourself here" **the voice said and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. It sounded almost like he was… expected. **"I wondered when you would arrive. Come closer, I have a gift for you if you want it" **That surprised Naruto. He had never received a gift in his life. Despite all his wisdom, he was still a seven year old and vulnerable to bribery. He walked to the edge and a golden beam shot out of the pit and hit his forehead. **"That is one of my favourite jutsu from your world. In the right hands, it makes a person invincible" **Naruto was determined to learn this jutsu and make his, the right hands. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was suddenly yanked backwards and he opened his eyes in his Bed. He gasped slightly sitting up as his mind bend around itself forcing the knowledge he had been gifted with forwards. A smirk crossed his face and he muttered

"Kage Bunshin"

The next afternoon

Naruto headed out to his clearing after his first day at the academy. It was pathetic, everything they had learned today, he had known for years. On top of his aching to practice his new technique, he was in a very bad mood. There were a few upsides though. There were some members of his class who were interesting. Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga along with the Uchiha and one of the Inuzuka twins. They could be useful to him later.

As he reached the clearing, he used his ability and his eyes glowed gold. Time slowed down around him giving him plenty of time to do his work. His hands flashed through the seals and with a yell of "KAGE BUNSHIN" smoke covered the field and 50 clones stood around looking at him. Naruto was surprised at how tired that had made him but gave the clones their orders anyway.

"5 of you continue the work on the Henge, whilst the rest of you, practice this clone jutsu till you remove the hand seals and make it more chakra efficient without the shouting. Dispel when you learn something so that the others do it as well". With that done he sat down to try to regain his energy.

Three hours normal time (12 hours Narutos time) later, all but one of his Henge clones had dispelled whilst that one was trying to figure out how to remove the last handseal. Meanwhile 20 of the other clones had dispelled and the rest had managed to cut the chain of seals down to half. Naruto decided it was time for lunch so dispelled his clones. As all 26 dispelled at once, Naruto had his mind filled with more information than it could take and he screamed as he collapsed.

Naruto awoke in a dark sewer. He slowly walked through it until he found a large cage held together by a piece of paper. As he approached the cage he heard snoring coming from inside. As he got closer he could see a red haired woman sleeping whilst bound in golden chains. He coughed loudly and the woman snorted waking up. She looked up and when she saw him, her eyes went wide and she flushed with embarrassment. She suddenly turned into a large nine tailed red fox.

"**I am the Great and Terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune. Tremble in fear puny mortal" **she roared with an edge of desperation in her voice

"Not gonna work" Naruto smirked. The fox visibly deflated before turning back into the woman

"Look, you caught me at a bad time that's all. Come back another time when I'm more ready and we'll talk more" she promised.

Naruto wasn't satisfied. "Where are we and what are you doing in here?" he asked and the fox sighed knowing this was going to be a long awkward conversation.

**I can't be bothered to write the conversation so use your imagination. All that would of happened is he learns about his Jinchuriki status. He still knows nothing about his father or the Shinto Gods or Madara.**

**Well that's another chapter done. Don't expect another soon, I've got other things I've gotta do but I will come back to this as soon as possible. In the meantime I have 3 new stories in my head. All wheel of time ones please tell me which one you are more interested in**

**A Hasty Bargain**

**Kari al' Thor was dying. 5 year old Rand understood this but couldn't do anything about it. That is, until a voice speaks in his head "**_I can save her. All you need do is pledge yourself to me and she will live_**". How will the world change due to one boys desire to save his mother**

**Chosen by Shadow**

**Niall Tedronai was born the elder of two twins. Living a reclusive life, Niall has seen everyone he cared about consumed by the shadow but he himself cannot die. Who does he truly serve and why does Ishamael seek him.**

**Gift of Light**

**When Lews Therin Telamon sealed up the bore he was rewarded by the creator by having a blessing placed upon his soul. The blessing chases off the Shadow in all its forms. Now the Dragon has been reborn but the Blessing remains. With the Dark One blind to him and the taint unable to touch him, how will Rand Al' Thor's life change.**


	3. Author's note

**Hello all. I am back. Sorry for the delay, my computer died and I had to find a new copy of Microsoft office as the old one wouldn't work, then I had to re-write all my old notes on all my stories… well you get the picture. I assure you I will post new chapters for my digimon and naruto fics soon. My Danny Phantom one however, I lost my entire plan for all 3 books. So I'm sorry but it is officially abandoned. Because I feel sorry for all those that liked the story however, I will post a special chapter showing scenes that I planned and that I remember.**


End file.
